


I can't let go

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week later after Kate Beckett is buried after being killed, Castle is having a hard time dealing with her death, along with going to visit her grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't let go

A Week later.....

 

There's something poetic about it. The way the seasons pass, but he can't see himself visiting her grave, He understands it remains the same, it's only been a week, but the head stone looks the same as it did the day after she was buried. Time moves forward, but for Castle, he will never stop missing her.

Alexis asked her father. "Will you be all right, I know it's not easy to face after being shot?" She was hearing stories on how exactly, she died by the hand of Loksat, but this is the first time Richard Castle is able to face the truth of the matter.

"Dad, I am going to the cemetery." She looks up at her father from inside the P.I. office, his only vice left at the moment, even though he could go back to the precinct to work with Javi and Kevin.

"I will think about it kiddo." Rick Says softly.

"Wow!", Alexis says in an almost reverent way that makes her father smile a little.

"You know Kate was smart in some ways, and stupid at times." He rambles on working at his lap top.

"And strong right to the very end." She then says to her father. "Along with being a real tough cookie, when she needed to be." Alexis grins and then continues. "And she was happy to be back with you and the marriage."

"Most of the time." He replied with a lump in his throat. He forces a smile for Alexis sake. He can only imagine how much of a blow it was for him on the day he was their, when she had her "final" battle with her own demons. After a moment of silence, Alexis places a hand on her father's shoulders. "Come on dad, we need to go to the cemetery to pray and place the flowers on her head stone, I know your strong enough to see to it after a week."

"Yeah.", Rick says softly.

Some time later. Rick walks over to Alexis as her hand falls into her father's hand.  
She leans against his leg, neither of them taking their eyes off the grave.

One weeks seems like an entirely to him. He still remembers with clarity the day he first met her. He will never forget.

"Daddy?", she says softly. "Lets go home." " Yeah honey." He breathes back before finally getting inside his vehicle.


End file.
